


Quarantine and Chill

by E_Nygma



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Cisco, mention of team flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Nygma/pseuds/E_Nygma
Summary: Covid-19 has left barry home and bored. Iris decided to deviant from her normal night routine and barry is awe struck
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Quarantine and Chill

It wasn’t the vacation barry had imagined but yet here he was in his office with absolutely nothing to do. Covid-19 was the unsung hero and villain of Central city; with the city on lockdown, crime was at an all-time low surprisingly. It was for the best though, not even meta’s were immune to the virus, and that somewhat scared barry more than anything; nonetheless it was a much-needed break for team flash. Joe and Cecile were having much-needed bonding time and so was Cisco and his boo. With crime down, however, Barry wasn’t needed much at the precinct either. He spent most of the days reading, researching, and watching Iris type away on her laptop for hours. And tonight was no different, Barry sat on the couch with a warm cup of tea in one hand and research articles in the other; however, could he focus on the words on the paper in front of him? The answer was no, not at all. 

It was extremely difficult due to the fact that his lovely wife decided that instead of her usual giant shirt and panties combo, she was to simply wear a shirt that actually hugged her curves in ways he’d never seen. But the kicker was….Iris West-Allen sat across from her lovely husband with absolutely no panties on. The fact that the shirt barely covered her thighs gave barry quite the tease. Add in the fact that her hair sat high in a ponytail and her reading glasses framed her beautiful face amazingly as she typed away intently was just the icing on the cake. Chef’s fucking kiss. The way she was so engrossed in her work, so much so, she didn’t even notice her husband staring and the thick boner that had sprung between his legs, made him want her more. But no, he wasn’t going to bother her when she was working, he refused, he absolutely couldn’t imagine interrupting her, it would be rude and quite frankly dangerous; when Iris was in her zone she was scarier than any meta on a good day.

So imagine the confusion in Barry’s brain that occurred the moment he realized he had called out her name and watched as her fingers stilled.

“Bare?” she answered him inquisitively. Her eyes searched his face for a response, but she got nothing from him. God, she was so damn sexy. Barry didn’t realize her ponytail was actually quite messy, it reminded him of the last time they had sex and she decided to ride him into another galaxy. Jhene Aiko affected Iris in a way that Barry couldn’t understand but he knew what time it was when he watched her singing “Px$$y fairy” in the bathroom.

But now was not that time, here she was staring at her smitten husband innocently while his dick was throbbing like there was no tomorrow.

“Bare… you okay?” He watched the shirt hitch up her thighs as she stood up and walked towards him with a look of concern on her face. Barry watched as she kneeled in front of him, her gentle palms cupped his face. She was an assault on all his senses, the smell of her shea butter vanilla-scented lotion swirled in the air. The sound of her voice caused his heart to stutter. The way her thumbs stroked his cheeks in concern caused tiny sparks of electricity to dance all over his skin. She drew her face in closer almost as if she was trying to peer into his soul, she was so close he could taste the white chocolate on her breath from the bar she had a couple of minutes earlier.

“Iris West-Allen…I’m going to eat you alive tonight. And after I have enough of your juices running down my chin, I’m going to fuck you senseless” Barry’s voice was deep and confident, with that sly wicked smile he only gave Iris; he couldn’t help but feel like the man when he watched the expression on Iris’s face change from concern to excitement. The smile that spread across her lips was that of a woman who loved her man and everything in between.

“Barry allen…what has gotten into you?” the pitch in her voice couldn’t hide the excitement that grew inside of her. He reached his hand between her legs and rubbed her clit gently.

“I don’t know, Iris. Maybe it was the fact that you decided not to wear panties in front of your insatiable husband. Or the fact that you wanted to wear a shirt that actually fit for bed tonight…its almost like you were asking for it “ he teased wickedly.

Her hand held onto his wrist as she stood up; her eyes never leaving his. Her long slender leg made its way to barry’s broad shoulders. And he watched in awe and reverence as he came face to face with her pretty pxxxy.

“Go ahead and eat then” her lustful voice whispered it nice and slow. 

What a fucking tease she was. Barry’s arms snuck around her waist and gripped her perfectly shaped ass. The first swipe of his tongue cause her legs to sway and he couldn’t help the laugh that rolled out of him. She was so needy for him, it riled him up knowing that no one but him could make her this way. And no one but him would ever be able to see this side of her. His tongue began its favorite game called “how many words could Barry Allen’s tongue spell on his wonderful wife’s clit before she came all over him” His favorite part however wasn’t having his wife’’s cum drip down his face or the way she’d grip his hair or the moans that would leave her pretty lips. His favorite part was the faces she made. He was a good boy who always had to watch his wife’s pretty face with every single meal. The way her eyes would roll made him vibrate every single time. The way her pretty lips formed the perfect ‘O” made him want to fuck her until she was stuck.

His grip on her ass tightened as her legs started to buckle.

“I thought you told me to eat, Iris. You’re barely holding up and I’m nowhere near full yet” Hell he wasn’t even done with his second word yet. He liked to spell the words nice and slow, just so he could make sure he didn’t make any mistakes. And judging by how wet she got, he was doing a damn good job. Her hands gripped his already ruffled hair tight. His boner twitched when she started grinding herself nice and slow on his tongue. She knew exactly what buttons to push but it wasn’t going to work tonight. She fucked up the minute she sat that pretty ass of hers in front of him. He was going to eat her nice and slow until her legs gave out and she collapsed into his arms. 

The taste of her wetness was something that always knocked the wind out of him. It was like the finest wine he’d ever tasted. And he was a glutton for it. His tongue slipped between her slick lips with ease. The moan she let out was guttural when his tongue vibrated around her clit. You see he was stuck on this word and he couldn’t remember if the letter was either an “O” or “U” so he had to spell it out both ways before he realized which was right or wrong. The orgasm rushed through her body like a wave. Her toes curled into the carpet, knees buckled out from under her, her thighs closing around barry’s head, her hand digging into his shoulders, her head thrown back, and the best part was that screwed up look of pure ecstasy as her eyes slammed shut and she bit down on her pretty mouth. 

He pressed his tongue down flat on her clit and kept it there…vibrating. She tried to push him away, she couldn’t handle it anymore but who cared. Barry was having the time of his fucking life watching his wife be tortured in the best way. Her juices ran down his chin and he loved every bit of it. The next sound that came of her mouth was far from the moan before and he knew it was time for the main entree. All she could do was simply say “please”. 

Barry scooped her up by the waist and laid her on the couch gently. His green eyes scanned her long slender body. Her chest pumped in and out from her ragged breathing, her nipples stood taut in the shirt that was in his way. He knew she couldn’t move an inch. All the remaining strength she had seeped out with that last orgasm. So being the great husband that he was he took the shirt off for her and tossed it to the side. Now he had a better view of all that was his. Her soft supple breast looked too good to be left alone so he started there. Licking and nipping at her perfect peaks. Her moans were weak but still full of pleasure. Iris’s nipples were a weak spot of hers. Automatic rainfall every time he played with them.

Her small hand reached around his waist and tried its best to pull his grey sweatpants off. He smiled. She wanted that dick more than anything and he couldn’t help but feel like the fucking man. She was in love with his dick, her exact words after their first night together. Barry, of course, obliged and flashed out his pants quicker than ever. The weight of his erection laid flat on her stomach as he hovered over her.

“Tell me how bad you want me in you” he whispered in her ear. Iris would be telling a lie if she said that she didn’t feel butterflies every time he told her that. It was her kink after all. She loved every time Barry talked that shit with his dick deep inside her. Nothing hit more than when he’d hit her G-spot and say “What? you like this?” and he’d continue to fuck the life out of her. 

“I want that dick so bad, baby” she pleaded.

That was all he needed. Barry slid in easily and they both moaned at the feeling of him. Fuck.Fuck.Fuck. That’s all that comes to mind when he’s inside of her. Barry griped one thigh and hoisted her leg over his shoulder and went to fucking work. He pumped himself in and out nice and slow. Teasing her and him. Her eyes held his. Barry looked at his beautiful naked, sweaty wife like she was the last thing he’d ever see. He started to quicken the pace, the sound of her wetness started to drive him wild

“You like this?” he exhaled deep. His hand pressed into her thighs and he pushed her leg down. Her knee rested above her ear and barry knew this was the spot by the silence. Whenever he touched that spot, there was no moaning or grunting. No sighs of pleasure. Just silence. The only sound Iris let out was the sound of her deep and ragged breathing. And with each thrust, that breathing grew quicker and quicker. The sound of their bodies slapping together echoed throughout the room. 

Barry’s grunts were loud in her ear. She loved it but what she loved more than anything was when he fucked her the way he was. He KNEW that position was the one. Her body was on fire and she couldn't do anything about it. It was a pleasure her brain couldn’t even understand. Her nails sank into the muscles of his back. She was going to cum again she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Barry was nearing the edge too. His strokes were shallow and quick now. She couldn’t handle it. The pressure building inside her was nearing its limit. 

In and out. In and out. 

Iris's head craned back into the cushion of the couch. Barry took her lips in his and kissed her nice and deep. The orgasm ripped through her like lightning.

Iris moaned deep in Barry’s mouth and that was all it took. He thrust himself deep inside her as he came. Her nails dug into his back and his fingers dug into her thick thigh. Each pulsating pull from her made his dick cum more. “Fuuuuuuck” was all he could say. Iris’s body fell limp and barry collapsed onto her. Their breathing was harsh in each other’s ear. Barry flashed them to the bed clumsily. Only Iris could drain make him weak like that. Only Iris could make the speed force weak. Barry laid in bed sprawled over his naked wife. Both of them too weak to move for a while.

“All this because of no panties, huh?”

“Yep”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update "Satisfying Your Need"' soon.
> 
> Also its 430 am..i legit came up with this at 2am.........i need help


End file.
